beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Anya James Bond Vongola
Anya 'James' Bond Vongola was born 26th May 1995 to parents Elizbeth Vongola and James Bond. Anya was born in London, where she currently resides, and had been living with her mother Elizabeth. Anya dosen't have any siblings though as always wished she had an older brother to be her 'Knight In Shinning Armour'. She has a rare Photographic memory and is known to have a high IQ though is rather dense when it comes to things like Love, Sarcasm and Sexual Jokes. Anya is known by most people as being as quoted Extremely kind an'd honest, a quality missed in most people these days' even after she becomes involved with MI6 and the Mafia.' Early Life (1995 - 2009) Anya started her life known as Anya McLaughlin, using the last fake name her mother was created when she was born who was currently going by the name Delilah McLaughlin after going in hiding from her father and his Mafia family, MI6 and her current work organization SPECTRE when she fell pregnant with Anya. Anya grew up in a small isolated part of London in a small two bedroom bungalow surrounded by a large forest. Though at the begining of her life her mother was always around, by the time she turned 7, due to her high intellegence her mother started going away on 'buisness' posing to Anya as a bodygaurd though was actually still doing odd jobs under other allias. She had been described at a young age by her mother and a few others of having a delicate looking body, long golden blonde hair that reminded everyone of the story Goldilocks and mesmorizing sky blue eyes that looked as though they read everything in your heart. By the age of ten Anya had already past most secdonary school exams and was being offered places in Universities like Oxford, Brown ect, though turned him down simply because she wanted to lead a full high school expierence and continued to home school herself untill she found a school willing to accept her even though she had completed high school exams.'' ''Anya had also started up a paper job at this time to make her own money, as she started to feel bad for taking her mothers money when she hadn't earned a penny of it, and thus started Anya's work obsession. By the age of fourteen Anya had worked as a Paper girl, Librarian, Shop Attendant, Greggs Worker and Waitressing, which she had been currently doing when she was approached by a Mr.Vongola offering her a place at Vongola Academy. 'Vongola Academy ' A Few months after turning Fourteen Anya was approached at her home by an elder male and a few others who she soon discovered was the males bodygaurds, the male being Mr.Vongola, the headmaster at the current All Boys school Vongola Academy, wich confused Anya before realizing that Mr.Vongola was hoping to turn Vongola Academy into a coed school, though his problems were apparently the boys were a 'bunch of delinquents' so he needed a girl who could handle being around them that didn't need to worry about their trouble getting in they way or their work, he had mentioned that he was told that Anya had already completed her high school exams so figured she was perfect for the placement. Informing her mother of this placement she had suddenly appeared from a 'work trip' at first trying to talk her out which caused the first arguement between them in their entire life. When her mother went to speak with Mr.Vongola she soon came back and agreed for Anya to take the placement, though Anya soon became worried more to the fact her mother was acting weird and had decided to stay around the house for awhile as Anya started Vongola Academy. When she first started the Academy she wasn't really accepted, Anya put it down simple because they might not be happy about a girl studying at their school, maybe they were against the scool becoming coed. Anya had been placed in a classroom named 'A-Class' where she was one of the youngest students, the next were five boys at the age of 16, 8 boys at the age 17, 4 at the age of 18, 1 at the age 19 and three aged between 21-24, it was a class aparently made for those with the highest scores of the entire school, including the college students that were based on the left side of the building. The first friend that Anya made in the school a week after starting was Michael Cunningham who was aged 24, 10 years older than Anya, though she didn't care much about the age due to the fact she had finally made a friend at the Academy. Michael became that older brother figure she had wanted for the first few months of her attendance at the Academy, he protected her from most of the bullying she had to suffer at the school, which caused Anya to become more suspicious, they were being harder on her then most would simply because she was a female, though by the fourth month of her attendace Anya finally discovered the truth about the Academy, her mother and why Mr.Vongola chose her. On a warm Thrusday afternoon after the Academy home bell rang Anya had stepped outside expecting to run to catch the next bus home, like she usualy did though was surprised to see her mother standing waiting for her. Over excited she at first didn't noticed the look her mother had on her face and the lifeless look in her eyes as they turned to look upon her. When Anya had reached her mother her mother turned her around so that she had her back to the school before she hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear that she was sorry, that things were going to change and that she loved her before she turned her head nodded slightly and the next thing Anya knew was her mothers body falling to the ground lifeless as a warm substance rolled down her face, soon realizing her mother had been shot and the warm substance was infact her mother blood on her face, glued to her hair and staining her clothes she fainted. When she awoke in the Headmasters office she noticed she was surrounded by the Headmaster, a few unknown men, her friend Michael and the PE Teacher, it was there was she was told the Headmaster was infact her grandfather, Michael had been appointed as her bodyguard within the school, the PE teacher was infact a MI6 agent named James Bond who was apparently her father and that she was infact the next inline to take position as the 13th Don of the Vongola family. '2009 - Present' ' ' 'After her mother death Anya became aware of everything her mother had kept hid' ''ing from her, she learned her real name was not Anya McLaughlin but Anya James Bond Vongola, her father was James Bond a MI6 agent who had been posing as PE teacher after learning of his' daughter's exsisting and her grandfather just so happened to be the current Don of the Vongola Mafia Family, a powerful and well known Mafia group, and she was next to inherit the position. At first Anya couldn't take it and ran away hiding herself in an old building nearby her house, though was later found by Michael who fought with Anya after he called her silly and selfish for just running off though Anya explained that like what her mother properly thought there was no way she could survive in this sort of world, she didn't want to be around much death, she was scared, that was when Michael hugged her saying that he'd always be their to protect her. Being brought back to her home where James and her grandfather were awaiting for her, she explained to them why she ran and warned her grandfather that if she was to take on the position of Don, she would either change the ways of the Mafia family..or bring down not just the Vongola family but also any others she could, that caused her grandfather to smile and speak the words 'Your mother was right, you are a interesting one'. Living with her father she also got involved with some of her fathers enemies which has caused her between the age 14-18 to be kidnapped 12 times, tortured 8 times and has been shot 3 times. She has also gotten to know a young agent when she was 16 who is 19 years old named Jonothan Sparks. Jonothan unlike Michael treats Anya harshly, like a bully, taunting her and playing small tricks to annoy her. Turning 18 Anya had currently been living between her grandfather and father though mainly with her father as she learned more about the Academy and the things around her. The Vongola Academy just so happened to be a school for Mafia children, the children who would take over the position as Don of their family and Anya jsut so happened to be the first female not only to attend the school but to also inherit the position of boss, after all females werent known to become Don, Anya apparently being the first in history. Anya is currently in training to take on position of the family and revealed to her family that her mother had trained her in self defense with knives, and since she refuses to use guns she agreed to use knives in extreme situations, though she dosen't use them to kill and tries not to hurt the people to much, she just aims for points to paralyze them long enough for her to escape. It is also revealed that she is extremely talented with computers and can hack pretty much whatever she wants aswell as making top notch gadgets that have helped even her father out of sticky situations. Anya is still not dating anyone, though unknown to her Michael infact holds strong feelings towards her, though she's to dense to realize his feelings, theres also Jonothan who though taunts Anya and treats her harshly he infact holds romantic interest for her. Anya And James Co. Anya first met her father when she attended Vongola Academy, though she ahd no idea he was her father. James was posed as the PE teacher after MI6 discovered Anya's mother to be alive,and being a wanted criminal went to trace her down which caused them to discover about Anya and then the fact that James Bond was her father. James making a deal with Don Vongola to allow him access the school undercover, more to see if Anya was involved in anything her mother was and secretly to see what the child he helped concieve was like. Things didn't start of great with the both of them due to the fact Anya was constantly trying to cut his class causing him to give her detention, the first one Anya had ever recieved. When she arrived for detention along with Michael and a few other boys though unlike the resr she refused to do anything which started alittle bickerign between Anya and James, mainly because she wouldn't explain why she hated PE so much, known only to her because when she was young she suffered from asthma and had always been weak when it came to running and exercise, and she couldn't bear being made fun of by the boys. From then Anya ended up being in detention every day where she would be made to mop the floors or even clean the windows which cause alittle gap between the two of them though when the bullying became worse on Anya and she was struggling to cope she collapsed while dusting the shelves, James capturing her in the nick of time. Upon her awakening James crouched over her worring caused her to break down infront of him, after she calmed herself down and had a drink of water James asked her what happened telling her he could speak to her about anything, he'd listen. Telling him about the abuse she was recieving from the other boys, her bag being thrown out a window, her table written over, pins in her pe shoes, being knocked down and tripped and the fact it was jsut becomming to much of her James simply patted her on the head and told her that they were just scared of change, they may be boys but even boys gets scared. After hearing this Anya decided she owed him an explanation on her skipping PE and surprised by how understanding James was and that he would've been fine with that if he had explained it her telling her that he never once saw her as being weak after all she was putting up with the abuse and properly much more, if anything she was stronger than most people he knew. After this event Anya and James relationship grew alittle, they still moaned at each other mainly because they both were as stubborn as each other, though Anya confinded within James who she somehow trusted as though she had known him for life.They're relationship continued like this though things changed upon her mothers death. Anya And Doppelganger Co. Anya And Summer Anya had came across Summer when on 13 March 2013 while she was being chased down by unknown henchmen, Summer who was currently in the progress of stealing from a jewel store, though upon seeing the struggling girl decided to step in. Though by stepping in Summer in fact murdered both men that had been chasing her which caused Anya to fear her, though due to the fact Anya had caught this woman in the progress of stealing she and her male partner decided that Anya had to come along with them, Summer taking Anya to her small aparatment. Upon being brought to Summers apartment Anya had tried to reason with the female to let her go, that she promised not to speak of her, or the fact she had tried stealing, but Summer denied her this. Though a few hours later they were attacked, Summer claiming that her so called partner properly sold them Anya's whereabouts for some money. Upom the men attacking Summer had learned of Anya's ability with knives as she periced the attacking men, paralyzing them, though it would only last a few hours, learning that Anya was the kind of girl who wasn't capable of seriously hurting or killing she took it into her own hands as she shot dead the men including the one Anya paralyzed before setting the building on fire and escaping with Anya. Anya never understood why Summer was doing so much for her, after all she could've just left her to the men and left safely though when they reached Anya's old house that she had been born in and Summer explained to her that she never really knew why she was protecting this girl and simple said Maybe i just see myself in you, i too suffered something similiar to this...i honestly don't know'. They spend a few days together where Anya learns about Summers life and seeing how much it was like her own that started to bond suprising Summer when Anya said that they were friends and she was happy that Summer had helped her out. Anya though manages to get ahold of her father explaining what had happened, she and Summer soon part ways though not realizing that Summer had secretly made a deal with Anya's grandfather that she would watch her from the shadows to make sure something like before wouldn't happen again. Though after Anya turns 18 and takes over the postion as Don, Summer come back into her life surprising much to Anya's delight and explained that she had always beena round and when Anya scared se would leave now that her grandfather and her held no buisness she tried to pay for Summer to become her bodygaurd though Summer denied almost causing Anya to turn and walk off when she said that she didn't want to be paid to protect a friend. '''Quotes Anya: 'You don't always need to kill them!' Summer: 'Listen now and get it straight, this world its kill or be killed, the quickly you see that the better for you'' ________________ Summer: 'I think i'll start calling you Mini Me...i've always wanted one of those' Anya: 'Why do i have to be the Mini one?' Sumer: 'Cause your the small one' _______________ Anya: *throwing darts* 'Gotcha..' Summer: 'No...i already explained you aim at the dart board not the wall!' _________________________ James: 'You can talk to me about anything, no matter what, i'll listen' Anya: 'Even if it makes me sound weak?' James: 'I've never once seen you as weak' Body Features *Anya is known for having long golden blonde hair, that she has never cut in her entire life, the hair reaching to her lower back, which is why many people are reminded of goldilocks when they see her. *She has eyes similiar to her father James, only where James has emotionless dark sky blue eyes, Anya has dazzling like sky blue eyes. *Anya has pale snow white skin, though she had countlessly tried to sun bathe to darken her skin, though it dosent seem to work. *Anya also has angelic and delicate like features that causes many to think she's younger that what she is, though now and again she can look much older tht her current age. *She was always a small child standing at only 4'5 untill she was seventeen before she shot up to 5''3. ' anyaedit1.jpg anyablend.jpg anydoor1.jpg doppieeeya.jpg daya1.jpg yoppa.jpg Ay.jpg 8238161932a12140777401l.jpg 8238161932a12140777826l.jpg 8238161932a12958897697l.jpg 8238161932a12958897711l.jpg 8238161932a12958897722l.jpg 8238161932a12958897771l.jpg 8238161932a12958897804l.jpg 8238161932a12958897809l.jpg 8238161932a12958897812l.jpg 8238161932a12958937188l.jpg 8238161932a12971932079l.jpg 8238161932a12971932090l.jpg 8238161932a12988580165l.jpg 8238161932a12988580260l.jpg 8238161932a12994186220l.jpg 8238161932a12994186224l.jpg normal_Hyeawkang002.png 8238161932a12994186308l.jpg dakota-fanning-chaos-to-couture-costume-institute-gala-05.jpg 8238161932a12994186336l.jpg tumblr_mhufptDwuZ1qdndm8o1_500.png TSLOBpromo_003.JPG PhotoshootsDakotaGlamour016.jpg PhotoshootsDakotaGlamour014.jpg normal_PhotoshootsDakotaGlamour001.jpg Dakota-Fanning-on-set-Very-Good-Girls-31-july-2012-dakota-fanning-31662124-411-594.jpg lovely-dakota-max-abadian-2010-06.jpg normal_PhotoshootJeffVespa2013Sundance015.jpg normal_lovely-dakota-steven-hong-2013-01.jpg normal_lovely-dakota-steven-hong-2013-06.jpg normal_hq-lovely-dakota-very-good-girls-still-02.jpg normal_DakotaPhotoshootSundance001.jpg dopya21part2.jpg normal_lovely-dakota-now-is-good-screen-capture-0010.jpg 8238161932a12906236241l.gif 8238161932a12986295889l.jpg 8238161932a11836307411l.gif 8238161932a12488675664l.gif 8238161932a12988580260l.jpg 8238161932a12971932090l.jpg Dopya21part2.jpg 8238161932a12958937188l.jpg ' Category:Bond Category:Mafia Category:Spy Category:Spies Category:Vongola Category:Anya Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:18 Category:Human Category:Dakota Category:Dakota Fanning images Category:Young Category:James bond Category:Computer whizz Category:Blonde Category:Blue eyes Category:Non-canon Category:The vongola family Category:The bond family Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Crime Category:Don Category:Good characters Category:Females